


He Must Be Emrys

by DollopheadedMerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Gen, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollopheadedMerlin/pseuds/DollopheadedMerlin
Summary: Merlin and Arthur investigate an interesting claim reported to them from one of the outlying villages.





	He Must Be Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit ooc but this short, little fic was all just a fun idea anyways, enjoy!

“His name is Emrys.”

“I'm sorry, what?”

The woman stared back at him, a soft smile appearing on her face. She looked down at the toddler in her arms with assertively proud eyes. “Yes, the great Emrys.”

Merlin blinked a few times, suddenly very confused. “What an . . . interesting name.”

“You've heard it before?” the woman asked with a knowing look. “Yes, that's my baby boy. Emrys himself.”

Merlin turned around and looked at Arthur, but the king seemed equally as lost. He turned back to the mother. “You don't think that he's, um . . .”

“The man of legend?” 

Arthur and Merlin held their breath. 

“Oh goodness, no.”

They sighed in relief.

“He's much too young now, but one day he shall be known throughout all of the land!”

Merlin’s eyes went wide and he could see Arthur shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. 

“Was it the Druids who told you that he's, um, the one?”

The woman laughed. “Oh heavens, no. I could feel it, when he was born. He's the one. I know it. My son, a legend. He'll be magnificent, you know– _ the  _ most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth.”

“Ah,” Merlin puffed. “So, he can do magic?”

“Oh no, no, no!” the mother said. “He's far too young! It's not as though he was  _ born  _ with magic! That's unheard of! He'll grow into his powers once he starts studying.”

“I see . . .” 

“I'll set him straight, don't you worry! He'll be the noblest, most charming young man you'll ever meet. Handsome too! Emrys is often said to be admirable . . . like a true work of art.”

Arthur scoffed. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Right . . . What makes you think he'll be so great again?”

Arthur kicked him in the calf. 

“Well he must be! He bares the name of prophecy!”

“The name you . . . gave him?”

She nodded. “Mmn hmm!” 

Merlin sighed through his nose, biting his lip in frustration.

Arthur tensed. “Merlin . . .” he warned. 

“Listen,” Merlin said bluntly, resting his elbow on his knee, “your kid, he’s not the man in those legends. He'll turn out splendid, I'm sure, but he's not Emrys.”

“But he is! It is his name!”

“No. No, he's not,” Merlin replied, sounding very annoyed. 

“How dare you!”

“I'm sorry, miss,” Merlin said, standing up, “but I am Emrys and my mummy didn't pick out that name for me, alright. Trust me, I've got power like you couldn't  _ imagine  _ and this kid of yours doesn't have a  _ speck  _ of magic to spare. He's your average, run of the mill kid. Which is fine, but not if he goes running around with the name Emrys! A  _ toddler  _ should not have destiny branded on his forehead when he can't even so much as defend himself. Evil,  _ awful  _ people go searching around for Emrys left and right and they don't start you off with a warning. You're putting this kid's life in danger because you wanna be the mamma of a legend, but, for your sake, I sure hope he's got a middle name he can go by because he is  _ not  _ safe with mine!”

The woman was left gaping like a fish, clutching her son to her chest like he was made of gold. 

Arthur stared after Merlin wide eyed as he stormed out of the little cottage, shutting the door behind them. 

“Are you insane? What is wrong with you today? That was completely out of character! You're not usually one to–”

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold.

“–What are you doing?”

Merlin looked to him, appearing very tired. “She won't remember a word I just said. Or the legends of Emrys. Or her son's name. His name is Timothy now. Good ol’ Timothy.”

“But what was that, in there?”

Merlin sighed. “I'm tired of people thinking that they want what I have.” He began to walk away, Arthur trailing behind him. “I'm afraid one day someone will achieve it. No one deserves that . . . to be hunted . . . to be a prize.” 

Arthur looked to the ground, reining in his temper. “I suppose you're right.”

“Plus that nag oughta be more humble. That self centered, narcissistic, greedy, child manipulating little–”


End file.
